


The Beauty Your Existence Throws To Me

by TayTay4936



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Accidents, Confrontations, Family, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay4936/pseuds/TayTay4936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela thought the universe was done throwing them curveballs.</p><p>My idea of what happened after the Boy Meets World finale.  Everything from Girl Meets World is completely ignored, except possibly the names of Cory and Topanga's kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Your Existence Throws To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had been playing around with this idea for literally years before finally deciding to make the leap of writing it. This takes place in modern day, so 16 years after BMW wrapped. Just a warning to readers, in this fic, I will not necessarily be hating on Cory and/or Topanga, but I tend to look at them in a light a little less flattering than the pedestal the show placed them on.

It took about a year after everyone went their separate ways for each member of their little group to figure out what they really wanted.  Where they belonged.

Eric and Shawn had blindly followed Cory and Topanga to New York with no real plan beyond that.  They both soon realized that not only was the Big Apple not for them, but regardless of where they lived, it didn’t feel like home without the one they loved most.

Eric had been battling feelings for Jack for what felt like forever, but he had mastered the art of keeping them repressed.  The last thing he wanted was to ruin the best friendship he had ever had. 

Little did he know Jack had been fighting a similar battle, until finally, miles and miles away, he had asked himself what the hell he had done, following Rachel halfway across the world.

Shawn had been convinced that Angela’s leaving was the end of them, but was surprised how aggressively she fought to keep them together.  They were on the phone with each other constantly, her father being kind enough to foot the bill, and she sent him a steady stream of pictures to let him know what she was up to.

Once the one year away was finally up, Angela kept her word and returned to him, admitting that being away for so long had been a mistake and vowing to never leave his side again.

It wasn’t long after that that Jack, with the insistent push of Rachel, finally took the leap and returned to Philly, admitting his feelings for his former roommate.

Meanwhile, Cory and Topanga remained in New York.  Cory had been appalled when he learned that his best friend and his brother were both leaving him, once again refusing to accept anything that didn’t go his way.  He eventually, begrudgingly, accepted the change, turning his focus to his wife and their growing family.

No longer needing to revolve their lives around their two friends, the four who had returned home to Philly became closer than ever.  Both couples were invested in their own separate lives, but were in constant contact with one another.

Which was why, 15 years and 4 kids after moving back home, when Angela received the worst news of her life, Eric was the one she called.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't much, but I just wanted to get the basic exposition down. The rest of the chapters should definitely be longer. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
